Blargax
Let me just say ya'll may know me as The Great MM on Deviant Art and Monster Master on a few forums. For some reason my E-mail was blocked to this site... despite myself never actually coming here to my memory. Weirdness. Anyway, I've been hesitant to unleash a beast here, but have found urge to throw my hat into the mix. So I give you... BLARGAX! I am unable to color my picture of the monster as of now (my tablet broke back in May and I have to buy a new when I can afford one). A friend of mine will be coloring the kaiju in the mean time. Name: Blargax Original drawing by myself. Lines and colors done by the super awesome KingCaesar09. Height: 100 meters Weight: 65,000 metric tons Gender: Neither Combat Style: Primarily melee Primary Attacks: Tentacles, drills of tentacles Secondary Attacks: Razor beak Primary Weapon: Acid Blast Secondary Weapon: Acid Globs Energy Style: Organic Absorption Overview: It came from space. As starts many kaiju problems as of late. Emerging from a meteor impact in Utah, an extraterrestrial weapon had arrived to fight. However, not to fight Earth’s monsters and forces. The beast… was an alien ally! Deployed by an unknown civilization to hunt down rogue and hostile kaiju threatening humanity. Many didn’t believe this at first, but when Blargax refused to retaliate against self-defense forces, the fact was further established. When it successfully defended Salt Lake City from a kaiju attack, Blargax was officially put on mankind’s friend’s list. Origin: It came from the stars. Humanity’s understanding of this bizarre thing is scarce. What we know is that it is alien and on our side. Why it is on our side… we do not know. Some scientists believe the kaiju is testing out the strengths of other intergalactic kaiju and prepare for an invasion of their home world while those forces are busying themselves with us. Energy System: Blargax doesn’t feed like other organisms. In fact, its mouth is merely a defensive system used to bite foes. The beast uses its acid to dissolve the flesh of opponents and then absorbs the acid, containing the essential nutrients and energies required for its survival, back into its body simply, usually by stepping on it. Ranged Combat: Blargax’s only ranged weaponry is its acid abilities. Dubbed “Fenthion acid” by scientists, this green fluid rapidly dissolves the flesh and armor of opponents. This acid can be sprayed in thick streams, like a high-power cannon, or in quick globs. Melee Combat: Blargax’s four tentacles are its primary attack method. Not only can they constrict and whip opponents, but the alien can rapidly wrap the tentacles together to form spring-like formations, often using this tactic to leap upside down and bounce high into the air. In this wrapped up state, they can also rotate, turning into a drill. Surprisingly, these tentacles, while flexible, are extremely durable and hard to break. It also has a habit of biting foes with its beak laced with saw-like teeth. Its speed should also not be underestimated, able to run around most kaiju and also leap straight over even the tallest of opponents thanks to its spring-enhanced jumps. Weaknesses: Blargax doesn’t have normal senses like other creatures do. It relies strictly on seismic vibration (like several species of spiders and scorpions) and electromagnetic fields of organisms (like sharks). While its hard to use seismic vibration against it, Blaragax’s electromagnetic sensing organ can be overloaded by energy attacks, leaving it stunned if struck several times. Fina Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Monster